1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power tool alignment devices and more particularly pertains to precision rip fence alignment gauges which may be adapted for quickly positioning a table saw rip fence a precise distance from the saw blade by referencing from the miter slot whereby the rip fence is maintained substantially parallel with the saw blade for accurately cutting a workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of power tool alignment devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, power tool alignment devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of adjusting the rip fence of a table saw to obtain an accurate cut are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for quickly positioning a table saw rip fence a precise distance from the saw blade for accurately cutting a workpiece in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,221 to Taylor discloses a universal precision measuring gauge for increasing the accuracy of workpiece layout, power tool setup and workpiece marking jobs. The measuring gauge has mutually engagable positioning racks formed on facing surfaces of first and second half section body members to positively lock both a reference surface and a measuring surface rigidly and accurately in place. The displacement of one body member relative to the other body member is adjustable in predetermined increments corresponding to the spaced intervals between successive rack teeth. The tool can be used for fence alignment, depth of cut, workpiece marking and as a center finder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,007 to Cucinotta et al. shows a set-up tool for use with a working tool, such as a power saw, that works near a surface having a miter slot. The set-up tool includes a dial indicator and mounting members which mount the dial indicator in a measuring position above the surface. One of the mounting members fits into the miter slot on the surface. The dial indicator is moveable with respect to the mounting member that fits into the miter slot. A locking screw is provided for selectively locking the dial indicator in a desired location relative to the mounting member. Both of the devices described in the two patents above require a time consuming multi-step procedure for rip fence setup which involves alternating the device between the opposing ends of the rip fence to obtain most accurate results. Furthermore, the measurement resolution of the Taylor gauge is limited to that provided by the rack teeth spacing, and both the Taylor device and the Cucinotta tool include complex and costly parts or assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,600 to Riesberg describes a parallel measuring guide device for ensuring parallel measuring, alignment and minimum spacing of two objects, particularly for setting a rip fence in connection with a table saw or drill press, having a first rectangular end plate provided with at least two rods perpendicularly extending from one side thereof, a second plate movably mounted on the rods, parallel to the first end plate and capable of meeting flush therewith, the second plate is capable of being secured in position to the rods. At least one measuring scale is provided on the rods. The first plate has ribs located thereon for preventing the first plate from slipping into a miter slot, and the second plate has slots for receiving the ribs of the first plate. The measuring guide described here consists of a relatively cumbrous instrument susceptible to misalignment inaccuracy if inadvertently knocked or twisted out of shape.
The prior art also discloses a parallel ruler as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,722 to Ingram and a radial arm saw alignment device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,443 to Gibbens. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a precision rip fence alignment gauge for quickly positioning a table saw rip fence a precise distance from the saw blade by referencing from the miter slot whereby the rip fence is maintained substantially parallel with the saw blade for accurately cutting a workpiece.
In this respect, the precision rip fence alignment gauge according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly positioning a table saw rip fence a precise distance from the saw blade by referencing from the miter slot whereby the rip fence is maintained substantially parallel with the saw blade for accurately cutting a workpiece.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new precision rip fence alignment gauge which can be used for quickly positioning a table saw rip fence a precise distance from the saw blade by referencing from the miter slot whereby the rip fence is maintained substantially parallel with the saw blade for accurately cutting a workpiece. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for adjusting the rip fence of a table saw to obtain an accurate cut. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.